Nouvelle arrivée
by roseroro
Summary: Ruby Cartman arrive à South Park. Tout commence normalement mais, à son deuxième jour d'école, elle va être surprise. Ensuite, elle commencera un long voyage étrange et l'histoire débutera vraiment! *résumé pourri*
1. Chapter 1

Hey, salut ! Je publie ma première fic aujourd'hui :D

Elle commence doucement, normalement mais plus tard, les choses intéressantes vont arriver :p

Nombre de chapitres indéterminé x)

Ruby Cartman m'appartient, les autres sont l'œuvre de Trey Parker et Matt Stone.

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 1 : Nouvelle vie

Je m'appelle Ruby Cartman et j'ai 14 ans.

Mon père est mort il y a bien longtemps, on ne m'a jamais expliqué comment !

Suite à cela, ma mère_ (1) _ est tombée en dépression et a fini par se suicider, il y a deux semaines.

Le mois dernier encore, mon nom de famille était Tennorman (nom que j'ai abandonné pour Cartman, ma seule famille dont mon demi-frère).

Les services sociaux m'ont envoyé à South Park, dans le Colorado.

J'habiterai chez mon demi-frère, Eric Cartman et sa mère, Liane.

Parait qu'il fait presque toujours froid là-bas mais que c'est une ville sympa où tout le monde se connait !

Ca me changera bien de New York.

Je ne vais pas prendre ce déménagement pour un nouveau départ mais plus comme une nouvelle vie… Abandonnant mes amis (je n'en avais que 2) et tout ce que je connais. De toute façon, je n'ai plus que les Cartman comme famille.

Je pense que ce sera cool de rencontrer des gens, me faire de nouveaux amis et peut être même tomber amoureuse. On déménage demain. (On veut dire moi, évidemment)

* * *

(1) Le père d'Eric allait quitter sa femme pour la mère de Ruby mais a été transformé en chili un peu trop tôt. Il n'avait appris l'existence de sa fille deux mois avant de mourir.

Chapitre court mais ils s'allongeront! Promis!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : déménagement

Le grand jour est arrivé !

Je suis dans une voiture, vers South Park (j'aperçois un panneau en bois au loin).

On me dépose, moi et mes affaires, devant une maison MA maison ! Une jeune femme ouvre la porte :

Liane : « **_Bonjour ! Tu dois être Ruby ! Viens, entre. Moi, c'est Liane. Ta nouvelle maman. »**

Je lui dis bonjour, elle a l'aire gentille.

Liane : « **_Eric, poussin, ta sœur est là ! Viens te présenter, tu seras ravi de la connaitre .**

Eris, depuis sa chambre : **_C'est pas ma sœur, mais ma DEMI-sœur m'man ! J'arrive.**

Liane à Ruby : **_Eric va te montrer ta chambre, je vais faire des gâteaux. »**

Liane disparu dans la cuisine tandis qu'un gros (très gros) garçon arrivait.

Eric : «** _Alors t'es ma sœur… T'as l'air pas trop mal, t'as pas hérité du gène rouquin au moins.**

Ruby : **_Heu… Moi, c'est ruby mais tu dois déjà le savoir ! Tu me montres ma chambre ? **(Je voulais vite me reposer).

Eric me conduisit à ma chambre en me disant qu'il allait pas pouvoir me faire visiter la ville, qu'il préférait qu'on l'appelle Cartman et que c'était lui le chef de la maison.

Je me suis dit qu'avant de me reposer, j'allais visiter un peu les alentours.

Chapitre trèès court, je sais x)

Ils vont s'allonger au fil du temps :p

Reviews please, dites moi ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas :3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : une bien belle visite

Je sortis de la maison et pris à droite. La rue était calme, ce dimanche. Après une centaine de mètres, j'arrivai au coin de la rue, duquel sortit, à toute allure, un garçon au bonnet rouge et bleu.

Il me dévisagea un instant puis engagea la conversation :

Stan : « **_Salut ! Moi c'est Stan. T'es nouvelle ? Je t'ai jamais vu.**

Ruby : **_Je viens d'emménager. Je m'appelle Ruby, Ruby Cartman.**

Stan : **_Cartman ? comme… Eric Cartman ?**

Ruby : **_Oui, je suis sa soeur et je viens de m'installer chez lui.**

Stan : **_Cartman a une sœur ? Bon… Déso j'ai un truc à faire. A plus !**

Il repartit en courant.

Je repris ma route et vis un café. Ca ne pouvait que me faire du bien. J'entrai et m'assis à une table. Très vite, un garçon blond, les cheveux en bataille arriva. Il tremblait beaucoup et avait un sale tic à l'œil droit.

Tweek : « **_B-bonjour ! Tu viens d'arriver en ville je t-t'ai jamais vu ?**

Ruby : **_Oui ! Je m'appelle Ruby, et toi ?**

Tweek : **_GAH ! **(j'ai sursauté à son cri) **Dé-désolé. Je m'appelle Tweek.**

Ruby : **_Et bien, Tweek, je vais prendre un café !**

Tweek : **_Tout de suite. »**

Ce garçon était vraiment étrange mais très sympa. Ca allait me changer de New-York ! Il était revenu très rapidement.

Tweek : « **_V-voilà ton café avec une part de cake en c-cadeau.**

Ruby : **_Merci beaucoup ! Au fait, pourquoi tu travailles ici à ton âge ?**

Tweek : **_C'est le café de mes parents alors je viens aider dans mon temps libre.**

Ruby : **_Ah, d'accord. **(Je me demandais si il s'appelait Tweek Tweak, vu le nom du café)** C'était un plaisir de te rencontrer !**

Tweek : **_Moi p-pareil, GAH !** »

Il repartit, le café était vraiment délicieux ! Quand j'eus fini, j'entendis un « TROP DE PRESSION ! » Sortir de nulle part.

En retournant à la maison, je ne fit que croiser un policier qui me dit « circulez, y'a rien à voir ! » Je m'endormis avant mon premier jour d'école. Ca promettait, vu l' « originalité » des gens dans cette ville.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Premier jour

7H du mat', je fais valser mon nouveau réveil. Mon cerveau se met en route et je me lève. Aujourd'hui, premier jour d'école !

J'enfile mon jean bleu foncé, mon T-shirt noir (celui avec une étoile dessus), ma veste blanche et bleue. Je coiffe mes cheveux châtains et met mes baskets noires. Je ne me maquille pas je trouve ça inutile.

Je descends et trouve des pancakes sur la table. Eric, enfin… Cartman n'arrive que 20 minutes après moi, ce feignant .

Ruby : « **_Salut frérot ! Bien dormi ?**

Cartman :**_Ouais, j'ai des questions à te poser. T'es juive ? T'es New-jersienne ? Tu te teins les cheveux ? T'aimes les Cheesy Poofs ? **

Ruby :**_ Heu… owkay… Je suis catho, new-yorkaise, je me teins pas les cheveux et non je n'aime pas les Cheesy Poofs…**

Cartman :** _Parfait ! T'as l'air clean. A part que t'es une fille mais bon…**

Ruby :**_Dis heu… Tu serais pas raciste par hasard ?**

Cartman :** _MOI ? RACISTE ? Jamais de la vie !**

Ruby : _**Ah, ok… Tu voudras bien me présenter à des gens, je suis un peu timide même si ça ne se voit pas forcément.**

Cartman : **_Bon ok… T'es quand même à moitié de ma famille ! Tu connais personne ?**

Ruby : **_Ben… J'ai rencontré deux garçons hier ! Tweek et Stan.**

Cartman : **_Stan, c'est mon pote et Tweek, il est trop bizarre pour ça.**

Ruby : **_Moi, je le trouve sympa.**

Cartman : **_Par contre, méfie toi de Kyle. Il est diabolique et t'envoutera dès que possible avec ses yeux verts remplis de sadisme et de juiffitude.**

Ruby :** _Ah heu… ok ! On y va ? je veux avoir le temps de rencontrer du monde.**

Cartman : **_Bon d'accord, suis moi ! »**

Il me conduisit à l'arrêt de bus où se trouvaient trois autres garçons. Je reconnaissais Stan. Il y avait un mec bizarre en anorak orange et l'autre paraissait plus ou moins normal.

Stan : « **_Hé les mecs, c'est la sœur de Cartman ! **(j'ai trouvé étrange qu'ils l'appellent par son nom de famille)

Cartman : **_DEMI-sœur !**

Kyle : **_Vous ne vous ressemblez pas, ta sœur est bien plus jolie –et moins grosse- que toi gros lard !**

Cartman : **_Ta gueule sale feuj !**

Kenny : **_Alors, tu nous la présente ?**

Cartman :** _Qu'elle le fasse toute seule, je suis pas son chien.**

Kyle : **_T'as la même haleine en tout cas ! »**

Eric ne dit rien et je pouvais enfin faire connaissance !

Ruby :** « _Ben salut, je m'appelle Ruby, je viens juste d'emménager chez mon frère.**

Kyle : **_ Et pourquoi tu viens ici ? Tu pouvais pas rester chez toi ?**

Ruby : **_Non.. En fait, mes parents sont morts et ma seule famille est ici.**

Kyle : **Oh, désolé. »**

Kenny eu une petite étincelle dans les yeux peut être quelqu'un pouvant comprendre un cinquième de ce qu'il vivait ! Mais il sentait quelque chose de spécial chez Ruby… Il n'était pas amoureux , non, c'était quelque chose de plus spécial encore. Il ne savait pas quoi et ça l'intriguait.

Kenny : « **_Moi, c'est Kenny McCormick »**

Lui et les autres se présentèrent, Ruby se rappela ce que son frère lui avait dit à propos de Kyle.

Le bus arriva. Ruby chercha une place et en trouva une à côté d'un petit bonhomme (elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'appeler comme ça).

Ruby : **_Heu… Salut ! Je peux m'asseoir ? Je m'appelle Ruby.**

***FOND DU BUS***

Cartman : « **_Hé Kenny ! Déso vieux, Ruby aime plus Butters que toi !**

Kenny : **_Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça gros lard ?** »

***PLUS FOND DU BUS***

Butters : « **_Ben oui bien sur tu peux venir.**

Ruby : **_Alors, tu t'appelles comment ?**

Butters : **_Léopold mais tout le monde m'appelle Butters alors tu peux aussi.** »

Ils se parlèrent jusqu'à l'école mais Ruby avait un mauvais pressentiment. En effet, en sortant, Kenny se fit écraser par les portes du bus. J'étais pétrifiée, ne sachant quoi faire !

Stan : « **Oh mon dieu, ils ont tué Kenny !**

Kyle : **_Espèces d'enfoirés !** »

Personne n'y faisait attention, une ambulance est arrivée presque instantanément. J'étais sous le choc. Tout le monde se foutait qu'un de leurs amis soit mort devant eux !

Quoi qu'il en soit, la sonnerie retentit rapidement. Notre étrange prof, Mr Garisson (1) donnait cours avec une marionnette… Elle s'appelait Mr Toc. Il donnait sa leçon « Pourquoi Twilight est fait pour les tapettes ». C'était très intéressant.

Les cours se passèrent bien, quand j'essayais de parler de la mort de Kenny, on me regardait bizarrement… Avais-je rêvé ?

Ah oui, je ne trouvais pas kyle si diabolique !

* * *

(1) Mr Garrisson est censé enseigner en CM1 mais on va dire qu'il a été promu x)

Dans le prochain chapitre, les choses intéressantes commencent! On aura le point de vue de différents personnages et j'essaierais de les faire longs; si il y en a des très courts, j'en mettrai plusieurs d'un coup :3


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5 : Journée la plus étrange de ma vie (ou pas :p)

Le deuxième jour, mon réveil ne sonna pas (heureusement pour sa vie). Je suis donc arrivée en retard à l'école. En rentrant en classe, je me suis figée un instant. J'étais effarée ! En effet, Kenny McCormick se tenait là, à son bureau comme si ne rien n'était. Est-ce que j'avais rêvé hier, en le voyant mourir ? Peut être mais… Peut être pas !

~~~~**POINT DE VUE DE KENNY**~~~~

Elle m'avait regardé comme si… comme si elle avait vu un fantôme ! Se rappelait-elle ? Ca avait l'air impossible, personne ne pouvait se rappeler . Il fallait que je lui parle. Dès la sonnerie, je l'ai amenée derrière l'école pour que personne ne nous entende.

Kenny : ** J'ai remarqué ton expression en me voyant ce matin… Pourquoi tu me regardais comme ça ?**

Ruby : **C'est que… Hier, je… enfin, je t'ai vu mourir.**

Elle s'en souviens… Mais comment, pourquoi ? Aucun mortel n'est censé se souvenir de mes morts ! Attendez, aucun MORTEL … Et si ?

Kenny : **Est-ce que… tu es différente ? Genre t'as un… Un don ou quoi ?**

Ruby : **Le seul don que j'ai est de pouvoir manger n'importe quoi sans grossir ! Mais toi, dis moi ce qui s'est passé hier, que je comprenne.**

Kenny : **Ca va surement te faire bizarre d'entendre ça, tu ne me croiras peut être pas mais… Je suis immortel ! Pas immortel genre je régénère mais en fait, je suis maudit. Je meurs très souvent, je vais en enfer et je me réveille dans mon lit le lendemain matin.**

Ruby : **…**

Kenny : **Bon, si tu veux en savoir plus, viens après l'école à la mare de Stark. Aucun mortel n'est censé se rappeler de mes morts !**

Ruby : **Aucun… Mortel ?**

Kenny : **Ca va sonner. Tout à l'heure, mare de Stark.**

On retourna en cours.

~~~~**POINT DE VUE DE CARTMAN**~~~~

Cette foutue demi-sœur croit qu'elle peut venir chez moi comme ça ? Je vais lui faire une liste d'instructions ! Si elle ne la respecte pas ou ne se rend pas utile, je passerai au plan B ! Et si, à mon grand étonnement, ça ne fonctionnait pas non plus, je serai bien obligé de la tuer.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : Kenny

Je suis Kenneth McCormick, on m'appelle Kenny.

A première vue, je ne suis qu'on looser, et pauvre en plus que ça ! Ce n'est ni ma faute ni celle de mes parents dans la famille McCormick, c'est comme ça un jour ou l'autre. Notre famille est presque maudite ! En fait, moi, je suis réellement maudit … Et par la mort elle-même.

Le pire, c'est que personne ne le sait ! J'ai bien essayé d'en parler, de leur montrer ! Mais ils ne s'en rappellent jamais, je dois garder ça pour moi. Enfin… Ca, c'était avant l'arrivée de la demi-sœur de Cartman, Ruby, à South Park ! Elle, elle s'est rappelée de ma mort !

Je lui avais donné rendez-vous près de la mare de Stark, c'était sans compter que je me ferais tuer par le vieil éléphant de Kyle… Il est censé habiter dans la montagne, celui-là.

J'ai parlé de Ruby à Damien, le fils de Satan , il a dit qu'il se renseignerait sur son cas.

Tiens, parlons de l'enfer ! C'est carrément l'endroit le plus chiant que j'aie jamais vu ! Quand j'y vais, j'aide Damien à trier les dossiers des gens chaque personne a un dossier à son nom, toute la vie de tout le monde est à l'intérieur ! Le mien est vraiment spécial, sans blague !

On ne peut pas parler de Kenny McCormick sans passer par sa mauvaise réputation !

Quand il enlevait sa capuche, toutes les filles lui couraient après. Ca lui a valu l'étiquette de tombeur de South Park ! Pourtant, je ne faisais absolument rien… J'ai remis ma capuche après deux mois mais ma réputation ne s'est toujours pas envolée, malheureusement !

M'enfin bon, ma bonne réputation (sisi double réputation) rattrape tout ça ! Je passe beaucoup de temps à aider les autres, peut être parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir des problèmes ? Dire que les gens ne connaissent qu'une toute petite partie de mes problèmes…

Entre le fait que je sois pauvre et même maudit, ma mère est morte l'année passée. Ca m'a fait plus mal que chacune de mes morts. Mais j'ai aussi eu peur, une peur qui n'est toujours pas partie ! Pas peur de me retrouver seul ou quoi que ce soit mais peur pour ma petite sœur Karen et mon grand frère, Kévin.

Depuis la mort de maman, mon père boit bien plus qu'avant, ce que je ne croyais pas possible ! Il n'est pas souvent à la maison mais, quand il est là, les autres vont dans leur chambre. Moi, je reste. J'essaie toujours de le résonner mais il n'écoute rien ! Il me frappe et, parfois même, me tue. Pourtant, je ne lui en veux pas.

* * *

Je me trouvais pas capable d'écrire une fin de chapitre si triste :x

Quoi qu'il en soit, dites moi, comme d'hab ce qui va et ce qui va pas (hésitez pas de me rapporter les fautes aussi) :3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Le voyage commence

Encore une fois, je me suis réveillé dans mon lit, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

J'aime bien le mercredi les cours ne durent pas longtemps et mon père ne rentre pas à la maison.

Ruby s'est assise à côté de moi dans le bus :

Ruby :** Pourquoi t'es pas venu hier ?**

Kenny : **Un éléphant m'a tué.**

Ruby : **Un… heu, peu importe. Désolée pour toi.**

Kenny : **C'est pas grave, j'ai vécu bien pire !**

Ruby :** J'ai fais des recherches sur internet et, apparemment, quelqu'un s'intéresse beaucoup au surnaturel à South Park, j'ai son adresse.**

Kenny : **Génial, on a qu'à y aller ensemble après l'école.**

Ce jour-là, Ruby rencontra encore du monde. Il y avait Clyde qui la complimenta… un peu trop, Craig qui lui fit malencontreusement un doigt, Kyle n'avait toujours pas l'air diabolique (Ruby ne trainait presque pas avec les filles) .

Elle trainait avec un peu tout le monde. Ses entrevues avec Kenny semblaient quand même suspectes pour beaucoup.

Après les cours, l'immortel et elle partirent donc à l'adresse que Ruby avait trouvée. Ils arrivèrent devant une maison tout à fait normale. Ils sonnèrent.

Quelqu'un ouvrit, quelqu'un qui n'était pas inconnu à nos deux enfants.

Kenny : **Putain… RedGoth ?!**

RedGoth : **Oh non, des conformistes !**

Kenny : **Bon, on veut des renseignements.**

RedGoth :** Et sur quoi ?**

Ruby : **Le surnaturel.**

RedGoth : **Bon d'accord, v'nez.**

Il nous conduisit dans sa chambre. Il y avait des cartes sur les murs, des journaux un peu partout.

RedGoth : **Vous voulez savoir quoi exactement ?**

Kenny : **Je crois qu'il va falloir te raconter une petite histoire. Mais tu ne devras le dire à personne, j'ai bien dit PERSONNE !**

On lui dévoila mon don et tout ce qui s'est passé avec Ruby.

RedGoth : **C'est vachement non-conforrmiste comme histoire. Justement, dans mes recherches, j'étais sur la piste d'un immortel au Colorado. Si j'avais su qu'il était dans mon école !**

Kenny : **Donc, tu peux nous aider ?**

RedGoth : **Ouaip, je crois. Ruby, y t'es déjà arrivé des choses étranges ?**

Ruby : **Je sais pas trop, faudrait que je réfléchisse…**

Kenny : **Dis Red, tu aurais pas pas par hasard une piste sur l'origine de l'immortalité ?**

RedGoth : **En fait, j'ai réussi à dénicher quelqu'un de spécialisé là-dedans.**

Kenny : **Ou est-ce qu'on peut le trouver ?**

RedGoth : **Au Mexique, il s'appelle Martinez.**

Kenny : **Martinez ? Quel cliché !**

RedGoth : **Tiens, voilà son adresse.**

Ruby : **On fait quoi maintenant ?**

Kenny : **On dit à tout le monde qu'on est allé camper.**

~~~~~ Ailleurs, à South Park, le lendemain ~~~~~

'Parait que la nouvelle est allée faire du camping avec Kenny… Ils passent vachement de temps ensemble mais Kenny dit qu'ils sont pas amoureux ! Il ne mentirait pas. On dirait presque qu'il va nous abandonner pour elle… Non, il ferait pas ça ! Tant pis, je réfléchirai plus tard on sonne à ma porte.

Butters : **Salut Kyle ! Je heu… je m'embêtais et je me suis dit que… que tu refuserais pas une balade.**

Kyle : **Ben, ok Butters. On y va.**

Je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose.

Kyle : **Dis Butters, pourquoi t'es réellement venu ?**

Butters : **Ok ok, arête ! J'avoue ! J'ai vu Kenny à la gare avec Ruby et un gothique. Ils préparent quelque chose et je me suis dit que tu me parlerais d'autre chose pour que j'arrête de penser à ça et aussi que j'arrête de stresser !**

Kyle : **Merci Butters ! Viens, on y va.**

Butters : **Ah heu… ok**

On est arrivés à la gare. On se cachait derrière un muret pour écouter les trois autres.

Kenny : **T'es sur Red ? C'est vachement non-conformiste d'aller au Mexique pendant les cours.**

RedGoth : **Je suis tellement non-conformiste que je vais pas faire comme vous.**

Kenny : **Ok, tu seras notre contact en cas de problème ou si on a besoin d'infos.**

Je sortis de derrière mon mur :

Kyle : **Du camping au Mexique ? Et un « contact en cas de problème ou pour des infos » ? Vachement logique !**

Kenny : **Putain Kyle ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?**

Kyle : **Butters vous a vu. Quoi qu'il se passe, je viens avec !**

Butters :** Moi, je veux rester avec Kyle, j'aime pas rentrer tout seul à la maison.**

Ils acceptèrent à contre-cœur. Ils nous avaient prévenus qu'on allait surement pas croire toutes leurs histoires.

Le train arriva et démarra à l'heure (MIRACLE), le trajet allait être long.

Kenny commença à nous parler d'immortalité, de ce qu'on allait faire au Mexique etc… Il me dit que lui-même était immortel et qu'il mourrait tout le temps… Je n'y croyais pas ! Kenny ? Immortel ? Et puis, s'il était mort, je m'en souviendrai ! Comme seule réponse, je lui dis que j'étai fatigué et je m'endormi.

Je fus réveillé par Ruby qui me montra un panneau « Mexico ».

Butters : **Moi, Mantequilla, je reviens à Mehico avec mes amigos !**

Personne ne semblait avoir compris.

* * *

Et voilà, le long voyage de nos amis commence et il ne sera pas de tout repos! N'oubliez pas les reviews! ;p


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Un secret dévoilé

Personne mystérieuse : **Les sujets sont en route pour le Mexique, tout se passe comme prévu.**

Personne mystérieuse 2 : **Le plan va être une réussite !**

Personne mystérieuse : **Fais ce que je t'ai demandé.**

Personne mystérieuse 2 : **On a tout notre temps.**

Personne mystérieuse :**Maintenant !**

Personne mystérieuse 2 :** T'énerves pas, j'y vais.**

Personne mystérieuse : **Avec ce plan, j'aurai à coup sur son pouvoir ! MUAHAHAHAHA**

~~~~ Mexique ~~~~

Kyle : **Alors, on va où exactement ?**

Kenny : **J'ai l'adresse mais pour pouvoir se repérer au Mexique…**

Butters : **Suivez moi amigos ! Mantequilla connait Mehico !**

Tout le monde suivait Butters, il avait l'air très sur de lui. Le groupe arriva devant un grand palais. Les gardes ouvrirent les portes et Butters conduisit tout le groupe dans une salle où, à un bureau, quelqu'un siégeait.

Kyle : **C'est Enrique Peña Nieto, le Président du Mexique !**

Président : **Mantequilla !**

Butters : **Si, presidente, Mes amigos cherchent ouné maisono, voilà la adressos.**

Président : **Si !** Il appela deux guides pour nous mener à cette adresse et le groupe se mit en chemin.

Personne n'avait ré-abordé l'immortalité de Kenny. Kyle doutait et Butters, lui, croyait de toute façon tout ce qu'on lui disait… Il regardait Kenny comme un super héro (ce qu'il était d'ailleurs).

Tout le monde arriva devant une maison plus ou moins délabrée.

Butters : **Gracias amigos !**

Les deux guides partirent.

Kenny : **Butters, tu peux nous expliquer pourquoi le président du Mexique a l'air de bien te connaitre ?**

Butters : **Yé suis Mantequilla, symbole de l'honneur de Mehico !**

Kenny :** Heu… ok… Tu nous en dira plus ce soir.**

Butters : **Si, amigos.**

Butters toqua à la porte. Personne n'ouvra mais ne voix se fit entendre :

_**Qui va là** ? (la voix n'avait rien de Mexicain)

Butters : **Mantequilla et mes amigos !**

_ **Très bien, entrez.**

Le proprio était masqué.

_ **Que venez vous faire ici ?**

Kenny :** Vous devez être Martinez ! On s'intéresse beaucoup à l'immortalité et on a trouvé votre adresse.**

Martinez : **Ah, vous avez visité mon site internet… Vous voulez savoir quoi exactement** ?

Kenny : **Tout ce que vous pourrez nous apprendre !**

Martinez :** Alors, vous allez devoir dormir ici ! Je peux vous loger.**

Kyle : **Merci beaucoup ! On avait nulle part où aller.**

Martinez : **Bon, je vais aller chercher toutes mes infos. Allez dans la chambre après avoir mangé c'est la deuxième porte à droite à l'étage.**

**Vous trouverez à manger dans la cuisine.**

~~~ South Park ~~~

Stan : **Dis, tu sais où est Kyle ?**

Cartman : **Peut être mort. Ou avec Kenny. Mais j'espère qu'il est mort !**

~~~ Denver ~~~

J'ai entendu des rumeurs à propos d'un groupe dont Mantequilla fait partie. Apparemment, ils cherchent des informations sur l'immortalité. Depuis ma résurrection, moi aussi je m'y intéresse ! Il faut que je les trouve.

~~~ Mexico ~~~

Martinez :** Bon, j'ai classé l'immortalité en 4 catégories.**

**La première est l'immortalité vampirique : Vous ne vieillissez pas et il n'y a qu'une manière de vous tuer vous démembrer entièrement et bruler les morceaux séparément**.

**La deuxième est la régénération : Aucune maladie ne peut vous atteindre si aucun objet divers ne bloque le processus, vous vous régénérez. Vous vieillissez 2000 fois plus lentement que la normale.**

**La troisième est la résurrection, je l'ai classée en deux parties. La banale : vous vivez une vie normale mais , si vous mourrez, vous résurrectez. Ensuite il y a la malédiction : Vous mourrez vraiment souvent et ressuscitez à chaque fois. Vous ressentez toute la douleur.**

**La quatrième est le pacte. Vous donnez votre âme (+quelque chose) et hop, vous êtes immortel.**

Kenny :** ok, on s'intéresse à la résurrection par malédiction.**

Martinez : **Très bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Allez dormir.**

~~~ Kyle vision ~~~

Kyle : **Kenny ? C'est vrai que tu es… immortel ?**

Kenny :** Ben oui ! Pourquoi on serait ici autrement ?**

Kyle :** J'ai du mal à croire à ce genre de trucs… Puis, si t'étais mort, je m'en souviendrais !**

Kenny : **Aucun mortel normal ne peut s'en souvenir. Je vous l'ai déjà dit mais vous oubliez aussi ! Je me suis même suicidé devant vous !**

Il avait l'air complètement sincère…

Ruby :** Moi, je suis là parce que je me suis rappellée d'une de ses morts… J'ai donc quelque chose de spécial mais je ne sais pas quoi.**

Kyle :** Wow… Le surnaturel, c'est pas trop mon truc mais je te fais confiance, Kenny..**

Kenny : **Il faut que tu sois sur ! Je vais te raconter des trucs.**

Il me révéla son histoire…

* * *

Et hop, un chapitre de plus!

L'action commencera... heu... je suis pas sure mais surement "bientôt" x)

Aller, a+! (Reviews please)


	9. Arrêt

Salut à tous!

Concernant cette fic au nom pourri, je la stoppe ici... J'avais écrit une partie de la suite mais elle ne sera pas postée.

Si j'arrête, c'est pour mieux repartir! Je vais écrire une deuxième fic en reprenant l'idée de base que j'avais et en améliorant de diverses façons le tout :3

Cette première était une "fic test" et, d'ailleurs, elle était pas géniale... Donc, je stoppe net ma première fic pour laisser place à quelque chose de plus travaillé et réfléchi, pour votre plus grand plaisir :D

Bye :p


End file.
